Hank
Hank *'First Appearance:' Lift Bridge *'Friends: '''Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies: Carlo Debris, Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge *'''Voice Actor: EE93's Friends, TrevorPalVA Hank is a strong dark blue American tender Engine who is modified to run on Sodor. Bio Hank used to live in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvannia with his friends. As diesels slowly began creeping into the American Railroad System, Hank reversed down an embankment, unable to be recovered. As his friends were scrapped, Hank was safe from harm, but worried that he would never be in steam again. By a stroke of luck, the Fat Controller heard about this incident from a friend, and decided that restoring Hank to his former star-spangled glory would be an interesting challenge. Hank was recovered after a great deal of effort, and hauled overseas, and spent a great deal of time at Crovan's Gate Works. When he was repaired by one Gregory Larson, he had to spend months in the repair shed, waiting for the Fat Controller to make an amendment to the Sodor Loading Gauge. Hank's size and modifications meant that he could not venture further than Barrow-in-Furness, but he didn't mind. Sodor was the place for him to be in steam once more! Proud to be a new engine on Sodor and demonstrate his strength, Hank met up with Thomas at Brendam Docks. Thomas was supposed to have Hank help him with his work, but refused, trying to prove that Sodor engines are stronger. Thomas eventually learned sense, and the Fat Controller's engines threw him a well-earned welcome party at Knapford Station. Hank now spends most of his time at Sodor Logging Co. under Carlo Debris. His strength is phenomenal, but he never gets the credit he deserves. He also also has dug up a little bit of dirt on Carlo's past, and holds it against him whenever he can! One cold morning at The Lumberyard, Hank and Derek were resting at a shed on site. Hank professes his love for the cold and snowy weather, letting of a cermemonial blast of his whistle. This blast covers Derek in snow, and the two laughed the situation off. Hank took it upon himself to be a mentor, almost a father figure to young Rosie when she was worried she would never be as useful and heroic as Thomas. When his friend Stanley was ordered to patrol an abandoned Waterworks, Hank volunteered to take his train for him. A good friend of Kurt the Jungle Cutter, Hank persuaded Henry to come to the Deforestation Machine's rescue when he couldn't pull him over a cliff himself. Hank was at Ballaho Marshalling Shed when Scruff brought The Flying Scotsman to introduce him to his 'crew'. During a meeting concerning Donald's accident, Hank immediately stepped in when Diesel called the Scottish Twins immigrants, threatening to make Diesel see more stars than the star-spangled banner. He later reassured the others about Gregory Larson's new position as chief engineer of Crovan's Gate Works, commenting that the man could fix anything. Hank was at Killdane with Stanley, Rosie and Logan dicussing Neville's personality when Derek passes with a homebound Culdee. When a curious Stanley proposes asking Derek about Culdee later, Hank suggests putting the matter to rest out of respect for Culdee. When Rosie sudenly rushes out, Hank expresses no suprise at the tank engine's concern. Persona Hank is laid-back, clever, and strong. Although he is a native of Pittsburgh, he speaks with a strong Texan accent for some odd reason. He dos not usually spend time with the bigger engines because he finds the smaller engines with their smaller egos much easier to deal with. The other engines often suggest that he and Murdoch have a competition in terms of strength, but both are much too humble to partake in such things. Stanley is one of his closest friends. Appearances *'Season 1': Lift Bridge, Splatter (cameo), Snow Blind, Shepherd's Pie (cameo), Buffer Bashing (cameo), Wilbert the Lumberjack (cameo), Scruff's Scaffolding (cameo), Rendezvous with Disaster (does not speak), Conspiracy Theory *'Season 2': Pigeon Hunting (cameo), Scot-free (cameo), Mavis and the Tornado (cameo), Rosie, Waterworks, James Goes on a Trip (cameo), Rock-Star, Pummeling Percy (cameo), Swan Dive (cameo), Aura of Menace, Henry and Kurt, All the World's a Stage (cameo), Swashbuckler (cameo) *'Season 3': Perhaps He's Got a Corset, Culdee Fell, Derek and the Two Faced Engines *'Web Clips': Mike and Frank Banter: SLOTLT, ScarletFire, and EE93's Return (cameo) Gallery Bertram and Hank.jpg|Hank at the The Mine Junction. Hank, Stanley, and Lady.jpg|Hank with Stanley and Lady. Screen Shot 2013-07-18 at 2.44.36 PM.png Hank.jpg Hank says quit yanking my chain.jpg Stanley, Hank, and Diesel.jpg Stanley, Hank, Splatter, Carlo Debris, Dex and Winslow.jpg Carlo and Wilbert.jpg Stanley and Hank.jpg|Hank and Stanley. Rough and tumble lumberjack.jpg hank_the_american_engine.jpg Henry, Stanley, Hank.jpg HankImage.jpg File:AuraofMenace33.png Swashbuckler64.png Murdoch at the Shunting Yard.jpg Stafford Rosie Hank Duck.jpg Shunting Yard Debriefing.jpg Edward, Murdoch, James, Stafford, Rosie, Duck, Hank.jpg Diesel, Logan, Duck, Rosie, Hank, Nelson.jpg Donald Douglas Scruff Hank.jpg Sodor Logging Co. Winter.jpg Hank passing through, caribou yeah.jpg|Hank passing through the snow. SnowBlindHankDerek.png HankDerekInSheds.png Derek Stanley Hank.jpg Derek I instantly forgive you.jpg Lift Bridge (21).png KilldaneLoggingCrewandSam.png Welcome to Kildane.jpg Category:Characters Category:Blue Engines Category:Sodor Logging Co. Category:Main Line Category:Tender Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:North Western Railway